The Other Side of the Mirror
by cmamrich
Summary: Isabella Swan is a kindergarten teacher. Edward Cullen is a general surgeon at a local hospital. Edward has a daughter named Emily to his drug addict and alcoholic ex-wife who is in Bella's class. Will sparks fly between the teacher and the doctor?


Chapter 1: The teacher

Isabella's POV

"Okay, kids, get your jackets on. It's almost time to go." I say aloud to my classroom full of 5-year old's. Yep, you guessed it. I am kindergarten teacher. It makes me angry how people always say that they couldn't be a kindergarten teacher because you deal with boogers being wiped on you, runny noses, temper tantrums, and kids running around. Even though I deal with all that, I honestly wouldn't trade these kids or my job for anything. I mean, seriously, you deal with runny noses at any age. Even with students in middle school. Some can be really immature…

I notice that everyone has their jackets on to go.

"okay, kids, let's go downstairs and wait for your parents." I get in front of the line and walk down with them. Different parents, who have been checked by the security guard come in, collect their 5-year old's and leave. It's almost an hour after school and I notice that one little girl is still left at the school building. She's from my class.

'Emily, sweetie, why don't you come with me back to the classroom while I call your dad?" I stoop down to her level and talk to her. The helps them understand that you are not yelling at them but rather talking to them.

Emily nods slowly, tears brimming her eyes.

"Emily, Hun, don't cry. I'm sure that he is just running late because of traffic." I slip my arm around her shoulders and walk with her to my classroom.

Once we get there, I start talking to her.

"okay, why don't you go play or read a book while I call your dad. " With that she runs over to the Barbie house in the corner of the room. Throwing her book bag off her shoulders in the process. I get over to my desk, grab the big binder that has everything about each one of my students in it and flip to the file page that says, "Emily Cullen". When I look down the page that has the part of her father's phone number, I pick up my phone. 330-596-3697.

A man picks up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" A man, who on my papers says the name is Dr. Edward Cullen says.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. I was just calling to inform you that your daughter, Emily is still here at the school building.'

"Oh! Shit! My ex-wife was supposed to get her. I was wondering why she hasn't showed up yet, anyways, I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, take your time." After that I hang up the phone.

As he said earlier, Emily's father walks in my classroom exactly 15 minutes later.

"Hi, Miss Swan. I'm terribly sorry about that. My ex-wife is a bit wish washy – she's a "recovering" addict. I get off usually around 3:45 so I'll have to see if my mother can watch her for about a half an hour." He picks up Emily's book bag.

"It's no problem at all. You know, I usually don't leave until 4:15 anyways, if you want I could watch her while you get off of work and come get her." I hope that didn't sound weird, but I'm a teacher.

"That would actually be great." He looks relieved and sincere.

"Wonderful, I don't want it to seem weird."

"Well, you are her teacher so I do trust you." He tells me. With that I decide to help him out and go get Emily.

"Emily, can you please put the dolls away? Your dad is here." She nods quickly and starts putting the dolls back into the doll house where they belong.

"Thank you, sweetie." I take her hand and walk to her father who is now standing by the bulletin board in my classroom. We have that decorated with a drawing that each kid did of three of their favorite things along with their name (in their handwriting underneath) and the school picture of them. I put my information on their also, and the school information.

"Thanks again," Dr. Cullen says to me but then pauses and opens his mouth, "I didn't know that a parent-teacher meeting was this Friday. Do you have any slots left?" he looks hopeful, usually it's for the parents who have concerns or the teacher has concerns about the children.

"It's perfectly fine, she is a sweetheart. And yes, I should have some slots left," I walk over to my desktop and open the spreadsheet, "um, 5:15 Friday evening. But if you work late, I have office hours and we can always make a time a meet."

"I don't work this Friday so that actually works out great."

 _What does he want to talk about? His daughter is perfect, a little shy but still perfect._ We exchange goodbyes, with Emily and I promising to see each other tomorrow for class.

After they leave I get my coat on, grab my work bag, purse, and car keys. When I'm all set, I leave the door open for the janitors to clean and walk to my Nissan Rouge SUV.

 **15 minutes later:**

Finally I'm home. My poor kittens probably want their wet food – they always have dry, but they get 2 cans of wet a day and they know it. I get into my house just as it starts raining.

My husband – Jacob – and I bought the house together. He went out and ran his car into a wooden pole, died instantly. Of course, he always had a knack for speeding. Ha. The really screwed up part is that at the time of his death, he was cheating on me and got a girl pregnant. I think leah was her name? Well, because his father is a police officer and leah is a family friend, she got most of the $100,000 insurance policy. So I am stuck living in a house, with old memories of my dead husband. But in another few months, I should have enough to sell this place and move into a better neighborhood. Brownly Woods is my target.

My mom calls me right in that moment.

"Isabella! Your father is having an award ceremony at the hospital. Well, he introducing a new dashing doctor, you need to come!" she barks into the phone. My mother, Esme and my father Carlisle. They have been together for 30 years, and I am 27. My brother – Emmett is the oldest though only by 2 years.

"When is it? I have conferences Friday."

"That works out then! The conference is a Sunday. Can you believe that? I told Carlisle about Sundays as church days but the board didn't listen I guess. Anyways, it's Sunday at 5pm."

"Mom, I don't have anything to wear. And, I am trying to save to move right now."

My parents have offered numerous of times to help me move out of the house. I don't want to be indebted to them though. So I just sleep in the spare bedroom for now.

My mother sighs, "I wish you would let us help you with that. Carlisle and I already ordered you an outfit. You will die over it!" my mom sounds so excited, good she deserves it. I also don't want to ruin her fun and say that I can pay them back when we both know I can't. All I do is teach, volunteer, and tutor. Not much income, but enough for me.

I tell her that I will be there, and talk to my dad for a bit. Thank god they don't mention helping me move. I want to do it myself.

I feed my two cats, and grab popcorn and wine for myself. Healthy, I know. Well, I need to make lesson plans. Mother's day is coming up, but I know that all my students don't have good mothers – not just Emily. So, I want to make it a caring about you day where the students can give a card to anyone important to them.

 **Edwards's POV:  
** Damn, I can't believe that Tanya didn't pick up Emily. That bitch. Doesn't she know what she is missing out on?

"Daddy, when we get home can I play with Charlie?" my little girl asks me from the backseat.

My heart still swoons when she calls me daddy.

"Of course you can silly! I'm going to make pizza rolls for dinner, okay?" I look at her through the rearview mirror.

We do exactly that when we settle in at home. I make dinner and she plays with the dog.

 _What is Ms. Swan doing?_ My subconscious makes me think as I look over this gala information. Why would I think about her? She is amazing and gorgeous but I'm sure she is married. Although I didn't see a ring on her finger, how can someone like that not be married or have a significant other?

Oh well.

Emily eats, then I help her with her homework. Which is really just coloring. Then I let her stay up until 6pm to watch tv. Then it's off to bed…what she's five.

Back to the gala stuff, Carlisle wants me there about an hour before it starts to run over some stuff and meet his family he said. So that means at 4 I need to be there. Emily is supposed to go to by brother and sister in laws house, as they are having a baby and need to practice. They both wanted to come, because our parents are dead, but I told them that it is just an introductory thing.

I tuck Emi into bed and read her a book. I smile down at her, she's out like a light. I look over some files and I go to bed around 11.


End file.
